A Real Scourge
by shaddiesgirl
Summary: Amy Rose gets crushed by Sonic dating a prettier girl, she runs to the Mystic Ruins where she meets a Green Hedgehog who offers to help her get Revenge on Sonic, she agrees but what does Shadow have to say to this Shadamy
1. Why?

All right one thing my I have never done an M rated story some content may not be advised

Rated M: for Sex, Language, and violence This will be a T rated fic for now in later chapter it will be changed to M

Sonic: 18

Shadow: 18

Amy: 17

Disclaimer: I don't pwn anybody SEGA pwns Sonic, and all the other Characters Archie pwns Scourge.

* * *

It was a normal day as always and Amy Rose was happily walking down the street looking for her blue hero Sonic. She hadn't seen him in a while and was hoping to find him to tell him something very important. Today was the day she was hoping she could finally catch Sonics heart. She had matured over the years and had lost her big obsession over Sonic. She still loved him, but not as much where she had to have anything that mentioned him. She thought she had seen a glimpse of the azul hedgehog sitting at a local café. She ran across the street to meet him.

"Sonic!" she shouted catching her breath.

Sonic saw her coming and frowned at this, _"Shit..."_ he thought to himself

Amy approached him."Hey Sonic mind if I sit with you?"

He figured why not. "Sure…" She sat down in the pink chair.

"Sonic there's something I've been wanting to ask you"

He gulped, hopping she wasn't going to ask if he'd marry her. She took a breath trying to find the words to say it.

"Sonikku you remember how I used to be right?" The blue hedgehog nodded remembering those times, who could forget?

"Anyways, I was wondering, you know I've changed over the years, I've matured, but I still do have love for you deep in my heart"

Sonic looked at her, and sighed, "Amy I know you still love me, but I also have matured and I've said it a million times and I'll say it again" He looked at her straight in the eye, I…don't love you…" Amy heart was shattered, she couldn't believe it, he still had no interest in her. She looked away so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Can't we just be friends, besides Amy I've already found someone else and you should do the same"

She looked back at him and their stood a beautiful female purple hedgehog with a perfect curve, her long quills we're in a pony tail, and she had 3 bangs covering one of her crystalline eyes, ther eyeshad a look no man could turn down.

Sonic introduced Amy to her, "Amy this is Violet, Violet this is my 'friend' Amy Rose" Amy said a very low hi to Sonics new girlfriend she had a burning sensetion inside. She got up from her seat and tried her best to hold her tears back, "Sonic I've got to go, um have a nice lunch, see ya..." with that said she quickly walked off into the city.

* * *

Mystic Ruiens:

Amy had gotten out of Station Square and was now running through the Mystic Ruins tears flying behind her. She had her eyes closed she didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care she wanted to get far away from that bastard. She finally stopped running and sat down on an old log, where she poured her heart out.

"Sonic is such a jerk. I actually tell him I won't be so obsessive over him and he flicks me off like a fly" Amy covered her face with her hands as more tears flowed down her cheek. What she didn't know is that someone was watching her the whole time from gehind a tree, feeling sorrow for the girl,whatever it was decided to ask whatwrong and confront her. Amy heard a twig snap from behindbut didn'r see anybody there.

"H-hello?" she shuddered. Whoever it was came out from the shadows it was a green hedgehog that had the exact appearance as, Sonic the only difference was that he had lime green fur, red sun glasses on his forehead, and had a black Harvey David jacket on, with flames that went up on the arms of the jacket.

Amy was puzzled, "Who…who are you?"

The strange hedgehog introduced himself to the frightened girl.

"My name is Scourge, what's yours?"

"Amy...Amy Rose"

Scourge smiled at her, "Cute name for a cute girl"

Amy glared at him,she figured he was hitting on her so she changed the topic, "Why we're you spying on me?"

He tried to act sad for her, "I was only wanting to know what was wrong, you looked so sad I wondered why?" Amy looked down to the dirt ground beneath her, "You don't need to know"

"Come on you can tell Scrorgey!" he rested his hands on her shoulders. Amy took them off, "No really" she tried to walk away but he blocked her path, "Come on?" She sighed and surrendered.

"Well this guy I know flicked me off for another girl"

Scourge looked at the pink hedgehog in sorrow, "How awful!" she continued her story.

"Anyways I really liked this guy, and always have for years but he went off with a prettier girl"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, who would ever not want someone as pretty as you?" he lifted her chin up to get a better look at her. Amy blushed at his comment, "Wow no ones ever called me pretty…" he smirked at her, making her blush even more.

"Hey um…mind me asking who this guy was?"

She frowned at this, "Sonic the hedgehog…"

Scourge was shocked, "You know Sonic?"

"Yeah I hate him and I never want to see him again"

"You hate him?"

"Yes!"

"Wish he we're dead?"

"Yeah!"

Scourge thought of something evil, "You want _revenge_?"

"Yes…"

Scourge smiled at this, "I could help you with that"

She looked up to him, "Really?"

"Yep!"

"Ok I want revenge on him!"

"Fine with me" he stuck out his hand for her to grab, she took it, andhe pulled out a green chaos emerald, "Chaos Control!" with that they we're gone.

Ok well Shadow will be in here soon this is a Shadamy Story so don't worry, anyways Scourge is just crushing onAmy she doesn't really find anythingattractive ofhim so yeah… please review!


	2. Searching for Amy

Disclaimer: Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Sonic, are owed by SEGA Scourge is owned by Archie, and Violet I own (c) me

* * *

Sonic and Voilet: 

Sonic had a finished up his nice lunch with Violet, and now was walking her home. There was an awkward silence between them ever since they left the café. Violet looked over to her boyfriend, he had still not told her the reason why he had been chatting with that pink hedgehog.

"Sonic, She started. Who was the girl sitting with you I saw, when I got back from the bathroom?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, "Well she's just a friend she was asking me something"

Violet was suspicious, "What did she ask?" Sonic thought of a lie. "Uh…she asked, what was the time…" Violet fell for his little white lie.

"Oh ok sweetie" she let it slip off as nothing.

Sonic sighed in relief he didn't want her thinking he was cheating on her, or make her think he once went out with Amy.

* * *

Violets House: 

"Thanks Sonic for lunch I enjoyed it, I hope we can do it again some other time" she leaned over and kissed him on his lips lightly.

Sonic blushed, and walked slowly away having thoughts run through his mind. What Sonic didn't know is that a pair of ruby eyes had been watching him the whole time. Sonic went and lay under a near by tree, it had some nice shade, he needed a moment to himself anyways, the blue hedgehog leaned his head against the tree trunk relaxing. _"I wonder if it was right to say those things to Amy, and to lie to Violet?" _Sonic thoughts we're interrupted when Shadow landed in front of him scaring the crap out of Sonic.

"Shadow what the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

Shadow smirked at Sonic but them turned his back to why he was he in the first place.

"Sonic where's Amy I haven't seen her all day?"

Sonic sighed at her name being mentioned.

"Oh yeah I saw her today, she was asking me if I liked her"

Shadow cocked an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

"I told her I didn't love her, and I was with someone else" Shadow then remembered, he did see she a purple hedgehog with him that afternoon.

"Her reaction?" Shadow questioned, coming back from his thoughts.

"She ran off into the city towards the Ruins crying"

Shadow was flabbergasted, "How could you do such a thing to the girl?"

Sonic shrugged, "She'll get over it"

Shadow punched Sonic in the face and ran off to find the pink hedgehog. Sonic lay there on the ground in utter pain.

"Damn you Shadow" Sonic cursed as Shadow ran off.

* * *

With Scourge and Amy: 

Amy and Scourge had appeared back at his 'base'. Amy wondered around the place to see if she knew where she was. It seemed to be an abandoned warehouse, a small one that is. She saw a bed, couch, TV, and a small kitchen area.

Scourge looked over to her "Hey make yourself at home"

She walked over to the couch and plopped herself onto it and relaxed. Scourge took a seat besides her; he put his arm over her shoulder. Amy didn't really realize it though. The green hedgehog grabbed the remote and started channel surfing.

"When do you want to get revenge on blue boy?" he asked her looking at the pink hedgehog from the corner of his eye. She thought for a moment and then came up with her answer.

"How about tomorrow morning…" she said trying to sound evil.

He chuckled at her attempt.

* * *

With Shadow: 

Shadow roamed all over the city looking for Amy. He had gotten to Mystic Ruins. He was getting tired from searching all day, so he took a rest and sat on a log. He tired to think of places she could possible go, until a white bat made him lose focus. She flew down in front of him.

"Rouge what do you want?"

She ignored his question and went to a different topic.

"So Shadow I heard that Amy's disappeared, and I also heard your looking for her?"

Shadow nodded, "Why is there a problem with that?"

Rouge shook her head, "No I just find it so kind of you to do something like that"

Shadow rolled his eyes. The black midnight hedgehog walked away, until Rouge grabbed his arm, "Wait…I uh could help you look for her" she offered.

Shadow was surprised Rouge would take the time out of her life to look for Amy.

"Well uh sure you can help me Rouge"

She smiled shyly at him. There was aneery silence between them, until Rouge broke the strange quietness.

"Well uh I'm going to go look for her now…" and with that she flew off. Shadow just went off to continue the search.

Amy was getting tired, it was late her eyelids we're starting to close. Scourge noticed and lifted her from her seat. He brought the pink girl over to his bed, and lay her down on the softness of it.

"Scourge you don't have to do this"

"Nah it's ok, you have the bed I'll take the couch"

Amy was surprised at how genress he was. She soon drifted off to sleep.

Scourge smiled to himself.

"_I'm getting to the girl, and soon she'll be mine"_

**OK I will add the next chap up prolly tonight so stay tuned D oh and this is a SHADAMY there will be fluff from everyone okay?**


	3. A Change

Hello got the next chapter hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Once again I will say I don't pawn them OKAY!

* * *

The day had come and Amy was waking from her slumber. She stretched and put her fingers through her quills. She slowly climbed out of bed and looked for Scourge around the base.

"Scourge?" she called. No answer. She continued to look until she figured he had probably left her. She began to think Scourge may had tricked her until a green blur jumped in front of her. She screamed as a result of reaction.

"You we're looking for me?"

She nodded her head.

"Sorry I was sleeping didn't hear you call"

She was confused, "You we're sleeping, up there, I thought you said you we're sleeping on the couch?"

He shrugged, "Eh I don't like laying on soft shit"

"So when do we leave?" she asked impatiently.

He smiled, and walked over to a box lying on the ground near the TV. He opened the brown box as Amy watched him do so.

"We'll go as soon as you change into a better fighting outfit" He threw the new pair of clothes to her. She smiled and ran to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Sonic had been running around the city for his daily run and had stopped once he smelled something delicious.

"M-mm what's cooking?" he ran over to where he smelled the scent, and what his eyes saw, made him drool. There it was, a cart selling chilidogs in the park. He immediately ran over bought 3 of them and started to stuff them down his throat. He soon found a bench to sit on and sat down to relax. He felt his cheek where Shadow had punched him, "Damn it's still sore" Sonic closed his eyes remembering why he had done it.

"_Amy._ I bet he's still looking for her"

Sonic remembered what he had told her and felt a little guilty for what he had said.

"I'm sorry…"

All the sudden a blast came from behind Sonic and knocked him off the bench he had been previously sitting on. Sonic rolled on the ground with some cuts and bruises, but quickly jumped to his feet ready to battle the evilness that was near. Many people had fled hearing an explosion occur so the park was empty. Once the smoke cleared Sonic could make out two figures. What his eyes saw made him gasp.

Standing there was Amy and another hedgehog, a green one to be exact. Something was different about Amy though. She had a new outfit on, a quite reveling one to be exact.

She wore a black leather tang top that revealed much of her midriff and stopped right underneath her breasts, to go with the top she wore tight black leather pants with silver chains hanging from both sides, her red head band was gone and replaced with a black one, she wore fingerless gloves, and her left ear was pierced 3 times. She also had high heel black boots on instead of her red ones. Sonic was at awe struck. He couldn't believe how much Amy had changed her appearance. Just then Shadow ran over next to Sonic hearing a boom made him curious to see what was happening. When Shadow got to the scene he also gasped at the sight. He then noticed the green hedgehog with his arm around her waist.

"Amy what are you doing with this guy?" Shadow asked furiously.

Instead of Amy answering Scourge did.

"She's with me, she's my girl and no longer any of yours" Sonic was still in a daze looking at Amy, and how the outfit brought out her perfect figure. Shadow was furious and let lose a Chaos spear attack towards Scourge, luckily Scourge had Chaos Controlled away in time, along with Amy.

Sonic looked around, "Where did they g-?"

Before Sonic could ask, two things smashed into him, forcing him to the ground. There stood the girl who loved him and the green hedgehog who was helping her.

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded.

The green hedgehog chuckled, "The name is, Scourge" Sonic gripped the grass underneath him.

Shadow looked over to Amy, "Amy why are you doing this?"

Amy looked at the raven hedgehog, "I'm doing this because of him" she pointed towards the one, which she spoke of.

Shadow narrowed his eyes towards her direction.

"He crushed my heart, after everything, I was finally going to calm down not chase him as much and maybe, just maybe get him to love me, but that all changed"

Shadow didn't realize how much love she had for the blue hedgehog.

"But why are you working with him?" Shadow asked once more.

"He promised to help me get rid of Sonic"

Sonics eyes widened. Scourge smirked and brought Amy closer to his body.

"That's right"

Amy looked up to Scourge and put her finger underneath his chin," Besides he's kinda cute…"

Scourge smiled at her flirting with him.

"Yeah you got that right toots, a new hotness is in town"

Sonic was tired of hearing this crap he ran up to Scourge and was about to punch him until, the green hedgehog caught his incoming fist. Sonic gasped as Amy punched him in the face sending him hurtling towards a tree. Shadow ran towards the lime colored hedgehog and started to kick and punch him while Scourge fought back like it was nothing. Amy on the other hand was watching Scourge and Shadow fight it off. Sonic had slowly proceeded to walk up to Amy, as she wasn't looking he grabbed her arm and startled her.

"Sonic what do you want?" she hissed. Sonic grabbed her other arm as she struggled to get free.

"Amy why are you doing this it isn't right, come on please I didn't mean to hurt you"

Amy got out of his grasp and slapped him hard on the face. "Sonic what you did, will never let me forgive you"

Sonic sighed; he knew he probably wouldn't be able to make her forgive him.

Sonic laid his hand on her shoulder. "I understand…" he whispered in her ear.

Scourge had just sent Shadow back a few yards and put his attention back on Amy and Sonic. He fumed when he saw Sonic touching her.

"Hey don't touch her!" he ran over and punched him in the gut so Sonic lay on the floor passed out from the loss of air.

Scourge walked over to Amy, "You okay babe?" he asked as he put his hands on her waist. She nodded and Scourge relinquished his grip on her and returned tohis missionby finishing off Sonic. Something in Amy's mind was telling that this wasn't right, just, as Sonic had said. She got out ofher thoughts and ran to the green hog,she grabbed Scourge aroundhis rightarm.

"Scourge wait!" she pleaded.

The green hedgehog thought maybe she wanted to kill him instead, "Oh you wanna destroy him babe?" he asked.

She shook her head in disagreement.

"No this isn't right we shouldn't kill him, I realized now that what he did wasn't that bad, I can get over it"

Scourge was not pleased with her in the least.

"Come on baby, this is what you wanted and it's what your gonna get"

"I refuse to do so"

"Shit…spoiled sport, I guess I'll have to have my fun with someone else…" he glared at Amy who at the moment wasn't paying attention. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close as she yelped a little at how hard he grasped her. He took a red emerald out of his jacket and was about to shout Chaos Control when a black blur came and swiped it out of the green one's hand.

"What the fuck?"

Shadow stood there tossing the emerald in hand, "Let her go…" he said darkly.

Scourge just smirked at his wanting.

"Fuck no"

Shadow fumed, "don't make me kill you," he said as a yellowish aura surround his left hand.

"Scourge just let me go, it's over"

"No way baby, your mine now"

"Scourge I was never yours so let me go!" she squirmed around in his grasp but he wouldn't dare release her.

Shadow looked over to the pink hedgehog, "See she even wants to be released, now let her go, or pay the price"

Scourge let out a loud laugh; "You think I'll give her up that easily, hell no!"

The green hedgehog threw Amy over his shoulder and zoomed off into the forest with Shadow not too far behind.

"Scourge what the hell are you doing?"

"Escaping, babe"

"Well your not going very fast, now are you?"

"Well I would if I didn't have the extra weight!"

Amy fumed, "Are you calling me fat?"

He slapped his face and continued the way to the base.

* * *

With Shadow:

"_I have to get Amy back, who knows what he'll do to the poor girl"_

He looked to his left and right trying to detirmin the possibbilitys of there location. He grunted in the suspence.

* * *

Scourge had managed to lose Shadow somehow and was back at the base with Amy he threw her down on his bed.

"Scourge I'm not working with you anymore, so I'm leaving"

She got off the bed just to be pushed back down on it.

"Your not going anywhere sexy" Scourge said seductively as he got on top of her. Amy gulped as he gave her a strange stare.

Shadow slowed down a bit, he had lost them, and wastrying to sense where their whereabouts possibility could be.

"Fuck, I lost them" just then a white bat flew in front of him again

"Shad have you found Amy yet?"

"Yeah, I did but Scourge got away with her…" he said disappointed.

Rouge gasped, "Did you say, Scourge?"

He nodded.

"Oh my god…"

"What" he inquired.

"I worked with him once, he told me he would help me steal the Master Emerald, and he back stabbed me"

Shadow titled his head, "How"

"He drained all the power from it for himself and the emerald shattered"

"That's why he's so strong…"

"Exactly"

"Also he's extremely dangerous" Rouge added.

"How so?"

"The last time I dealt with him, he tried to rape me…" she said in almost a whisper, as her ears drooped remembering that horrible time.

Shadow gasped he knew he needed to get Amy away from him and soon!

* * *

Ok well I was going to submit this before I left but my computer was screwed so yeah anyways the next Chapter is on the way

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Raped

Disclamier: I do pwn anyone

Scourge's new side frightened Amy, she wasn't sure what he was up to but she knew it wasn't good.

"Scourge get off of me!" she demanded.

"I don't think so toots"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Babe since you wouldn't let me kill Sonic I had to play with someone you we're the only one"

"What do you plan to do, kill me?"

"Now why would I do that to such a beautiful girl?" he said as he stroked her left cheek.

Amy sighed in relief at the statement.

"…I'll just rape you!"

Amy gasped she knew she was in deep shit now; she began kicking and screaming trying to get the weight off of her. Though she was too weak, Scourge snickered at her attempt.

"Squirm all you want nothings gonna stop me from fucking you hoe"

* * *

Shadow ran as fast as he could through the forest with determination running through his veins. As the onyx hedgehog was running thoughts flowed his troubled mind.

"_So Scourge this is how you lure young girls in promising them things they'll never get. Just because Amy is one of those people who believed you doesn't mean she has to be one of your targets. I won't let you do anything to her"

* * *

_

Sonic had finally awoken and saw a blurry purple hedgehog above staring worriedly at the azul insectivore. (A/n Yes Sonic is an insectivore for your information)

"Violet what happened?"

"I don't know I found you laying out here so I rushed over immediately once I saw you here"

Sonic slowly got up with the help of his girlfriend and that's when it hit him.

"Amy…"

"Who?" Violet asked, she wasn't sure why he had said a name so randomly.

"He took Amy…"

Now Violet was getting a little suspicious she had never heard him talk about Amy so much.

"Sonic have you and Amy been together lately?"

Sonic looked over to his fuming girlfriend and sweated a bit.

"No, you got it all wrong honey, I was just walking out here when she came and attacked me with another hedgehog then she ran off, well actually Scourge took her"

Violet just stood there and blinked a couple times trying to figure out what had just happened.

"So your saying that pink hedgehog beat you up and some guy kidnapped her, and you didn't even fight back!"

"This still doesn't explain much, and who's Scourge"

Sonic sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to explain this one it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Scourge still had Amy pinned down to the bed as he sat on top of her.

"Let me go you Perv!"

Scourge laughed and started to unzip the front of her shirt, since it had a zipper down the middle. Amy began to cry she knew she would probably not be able to escape him. Tears ran down her cheeks as he successfully pulled off her top. It revealed her black strapless bra.

She turned away, knowing she couldn't prevent him from doing things to her. He snaked his arms under her back and unclipped her bra ready to see the size of her breasts. He did a wolf whistle as Amy shut her eyes feeling very awkward and embarrassed.

"Nice hooters babe"

He took his tongue and licked from her belly bottom up to neck. Amy whimpered as he did so. She so badly wanted someone to save her right now, she didn't car who, but she knew Scourge was getting closer for the main deal, and it wouldn't be very long before that happened. He cupped her breast and squeezed it hard.

"Squishy…"

He sucked one of her nipples and started to nipple it a little. Amy was in horrible pain words couldn't explain it. She wished she we're dead by now, oh how she never should have gotten so mad at Sonic, if only she wasn't so sensitive this would have never happened. Scourge stopped his torture and looked over to the girl.

"What's wrong hoe, not hard enough for yea?"

"Please…stop,…" she said in a hoarse voice.

He kissed her neck, "want more baby?"

She shook her head viciously. "No please no more"

"More you say, okay…."

He unzipped her pants and threw them to the side and slowly pulled down her underwear. He fixed himself ready to truly fuck her bad. Amy started crying even harder waiting for the true pain. She clutched the bed sheets, as Scourge struck her insides; she screamed a blood-curing scream one that could freeze you in an instant.

* * *

Not to far from Scourge's base, Shadow was nearby and didn't even know it until a loud piercing scream echo through the forest. One thought flowed his mind.

"…_**Amy…"**_

He ran full speed from the screech on prosute to her location. He knew she was in danger and would need his rescuing.

* * *

Scourge had forced himself inside of her, used her, and was having his pleasure in this. It was horrible and Amy had been lifeless after the first penetration. She lay there obvious to the world around her. Scourge kept a quick pace and was deepening himself into her every second he did enjoy this very much.

Eventually Scourge got tired from thrusting and got off of her and walked over to his fridge.

"I found that pleasurable, we should do it again sometime"

Amy just lay there shocked, overwhelmed, with fright and fear from what she had experienced. She was hopping her first time would be pleasurable but this was like a living hell for her. Scourge walked over to the naked female hedgehog and gently placed his hand on her leg and rubbed it up and down, smoothly.

"Baby I think this was the best sex I've had in awhile most of them hoes suck at it, but you darling are one of a kind. I was gonna let you go but I might have to make you my sex slave"

Amy eyes widened she couldn't stay here with this perverted rapist, she had to escape and manage to do it without being captured by Scourge again, she knew this would be tricky to slip his grasp, but she needed to get out no matter what.

Cliffy Review and I'll add the next one D


	5. I found you

Hi Next Chapter:

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone SEGA and Sonic Team own the following Charters Archie owns Scourge

* * *

Scourge had laid down in the bed with Amy, and had her held close to him so she wouldn't leave. Amy had been awake for a while though plotting of a way out of this mess. Amy was still naked in the bed and was hopping to get some clothes on. She quietly slipped out of the bed and found her old clothes, which she slipped on as fast as she could and ran for the door.

She had done it, gotten out of that nightmare, now all she had to do was find help. She fast walked through the forest hopping to bump into somebody anybody to be precise.

* * *

Scourge rolled over to his side and felt no body there he immediately jumped from the bed and was looking everywhere possible.

"What the fuck?"

"Amy come out, come out where ever you are?"

He looked over to his right and saw the door standing wide open. He fumed.

"Why, that little bitch!"

He ran out the door hopping she didn't get to far.

* * *

Scourge wasn't the only one looking for her; Shadow had also been looking for Amy. He thought that he'd found out where she was, but he lost the sense. The ebony hedgehog slowly walked around keeping his eyes on alert for and movement or suspicion. He so badly wanted her with him, for he had a secret he would tell no one, he loved her, and he loved her dearly. He didn't know why he had feeling for the girl, but the hedgehog couldn't restrain himself. When he heard about what Sonic had done he nearly choked.

How could someone do something so cruel like that, she loved Sonic and Sonic just swatted her away like nothing. It made him feel sorrow for the poor girl. All Shadow wanted was to find Amy, comfort her, and love her, just as she wanted someone to do. This was why he was not going to let the pink hedgehog down. He also would vow to protect her, away from people such as Scourge and Sonic ECT. The onyx hedgehog was about to turn back and look again in the previous places he looked until he heard a cry for help.

* * *

Amy had been walking in circles around the forest she couldn't seem to find her way out of the maze of trees and bushes. She was scared, hungry, tired, and lost. She held herself in her arms as she felt a cold breeze come across her face. She had been trying to keep her voice low, but at the same time was calling for help.

"Help…Someone…"

She figured no one had heard her, well at least she thought no one heard her. Luckily a ebony hedgehog had heard her cries, He slowly walked around in the dark looking for the familiar voice.

"Amy?"

There he saw a pink hedgehog standing by a pond, some of her clothes tattered and ripped from tree branches and such. He slowly found his way towards her and stood a few inches away from her, just staring at her. Amy had also stared at him like if she we're dreaming. You could see little tears about to fall from her eyes, but it looked as if she was trying her hardest to hold them back. She jumped on Shadow and hugged him relived that someone had found her. She cried in his shoulder.

"Shadow, thank god you found me"

Shadow held her tight in his grip he also felt like crying, he was relived to find her not too badly injured.

Amy felt safe in his arms they we're warm and they comforted her. She felt at ease at last.

Amy took her face away from his shoulder and tried her best to dry her tears, "Shadow there's something important I need to tell you"

Shadow looked down at her tear stained face, he had his ears open and ready to hear what she had to say.

"What is it?"

Amy took a breath before she said it, "Scourge… he, he, he…"

Shadow tilted his head to the side, "He what?"

"He RAPED ME!"

Shadow knew something like this was going to come out of her mouth, just as Rouge said he had almost tried to rape her. Shadow tried to calm her down again.

"Amy, I'm so sorry, if I had gotten there a little earlier, I could have prevented this from happening"

Amy looked up to Shadow, "No Shadow it was my fault, if I hadn't been so pissed at Sonic none of this would have happened. She buried her face into his white tuff of hair.

"That's right itis your fault" a strange voice said.

Shadow looked around from where it was coming from.

Then out of the darkness Scourge appeared it seemed he had been watching them the whole time.

'It very cute how you love her Shadow, actually it's pretty funny if you think about it, the ultimate life form in love"

Shadow growled and held Amy closer to him and started backing away.

"What do you want you bastard"

"Hand over my whore and maybe I'll let you live?"

Amy hid her face away from Scourge and shivered, remembering him touching her.

Shadow laughed, "You might let me live...that's funny, I would have sworn you threatened me?"

"Well Mr. Ultimate Life Form, you think you can destroy me?"

"I know I can destroy you"

"Will see about that," Scourge said in a dark tone.

Shadow gently placed Amy behind a tree and prepared himself for battle.

* * *

Cliffy BwHAHAHAHAHAHA

Well um please review and a lot of people we're Shocked at my writing in the last chapter some people we're like O.O and others thought it was great just to let you know that was my first time writing like that.

Anyways have a Wonderful 4th of July!

-Goes to light Fire Works-


	6. Battle

Amy looked over her shoulder to see Shadow and Scourge circle ling each other waiting for the other one to attack. Amy hoped Shadow wouldn't get hurt so she remained in her spot where anything couldn't harm her. Shadow startled of the battle he threw a chaos spear attack at Scourge but Scourge dodged the attack and threw punches to Shadow's face. The ebony hedgehog fell to the ground bruised on his face. He quickly acted fast and threw another Chaos Spear attack. This time it did hit him, Scourge fell to the floor holding his arm, blood poured down his sleeve, Scourge cursed under his breath. Amy smiled as she had a feeling Shadow would win this battle.

The two hogs continued to battle it out under the midnight stars, each one not wanting to lose the battle. They cursed at each other, from every hit and punch.

They stopped attack one anotherand stood in place breathing and panting heavily.

"You beat stripes?"

Shadow growled he didn't like being called that, "No, what about you faker?"

Scourge pushed aside the name-calling. "Haven't broken a sweat"

"Oh really…" Shadow said as he eyed drips of sweat leaking from the side ofhis face.

"Can we please get back to fighting?"

"Sure thing"

Shadow backed up and sped towards Scourge punching him in the abdomen.

Scourge's glasses fell off and cracked on some rocks near him, Scourge regained his breath and he steamed, "What the fuck!"

Shadow chuckled at him crying at his loss of shades.

"What the hell man, these we're my good shades, my poor baby…"

"A pair of sun glasses is what your crying over? How pathetic!"

Scourge looked over to the black hedgehog that was mocking him.

"You'll see once I destroy something precious of yours you'll see what it's like..." he narrowed his eyes over to Amy having a little scheme up his sleeve.

Amy caught his glance and hid herself better behind the tree. Shadow also saw his stare and clenched his fist in furry.

"You touch her, and I'll kill you, a painful death I might add" Shadow warned.

Scourge smirked, "Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, you know me better, threats will get you no where my dear friend…"

Shadow had enough of this, he powered up a attack he had not yet used against this anti-Sonic.

"Chaos Blast!"

A red light was sent out from Shadows body and struck Scourge in the chest.

Scourge had tried to miss the attack but failed at his attempt, pain had filled his body as he fell to the floor he motionless in a pool of blood.

Shadow also collapsed, he was so tired, exhausted; he had used up at lot of power, and had drained his strength. Amy ran to his side and helped him up off the ground.

"Amy I'm fine, I can walk myself"

Amy shook her head saying no, she didn't want Shadow to be in pain as he brought her back to civilization.

"Is he still alive?" Shadow asked eyeing Scourge lying there.

Amy walked over and checked his pulse on his wrist; she listened, and felt nothing.

"I think he's dead…"

"How do you know for sure?"

"I don't feel his pulse"

"Good no need to worry about him anymore"

Shadow shook off the pain and carefully scooped up Amy in his arms, to her surprise she didn't think Shadow was in well enough condition to do so. The ebony hedgehog sped off down the road with Amy in his arms to his home safe and away from danger.


	7. Safe at last, maybe

Shadow returned home with Amy.

He brought Amy to his house knowing Amy would want someone to stay with her after what Scourge had done. He gently set her down on his black couch, and took a seat besides her. The pink hedgehog rest her head on Shadow broad shoulder, and looked up to him.

"Shadow…" she whispered.

He looked into her emerald eyes, and spoke softly to her.

"Yes Rose?"

"Are you going to let me stay here tonight?"

He nodded his head and closed his eyes, "Yes…"

She sighed in relief.

She looked into his dark crimson eyes, and leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Shadow blushed, he didn't know why she just did that, and he looked at her confused, "What was that for?"

"For saving me, and allowing me to stay here for the night"

Shadow did something he had not done in a while, he smiled.

Amy also gave him back a smile.

"Amy, I want you to know something" he said as he grabbed both of her hands in his and looked directly in her eyes.

She prepared herself and waited to see what Shadow had to say.

Amy, I was wondering, after all that's happend to you these past days, I was thinking to myself, if you would like to remain here with me?"

Amy was surprised never had she had someone like Shadow who actually wanted her to stay with them just so she wouldn't feel unprotected.

Amy slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, YES, I'll stay" she said as she pounced on him giving him a hug, but as she hugged his she felt something new, a scent, not just any scent, a secure scent as one that felt safe, she nuzzled into his chest, making Shadow feel awkward.

Shadow coughed noticing how long it was she was not relinquishing her grip on him.

"Ahem…"

Amy realized, how she was hugging him and let go, blushing madly.

"Shadow why all the sudden do you care so deeply for me?" she asked curiously.

"Well I…"

She leaned forward to listen better and zero in to what he was saying.

"It's because, I love you. I love you much, that…I would run around the world to find you"

Amy was amazed at how caring he was, unlike Sonic who didn't give a shit about her.

"Oh Shadow..." she leaped onto him once again and smooched him right on the lips.

Shadow didn't resist though he deepened it, he gently placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into him more, massaging each other's lips. Moans escaped their mouths, full of delight and pleasure. Shadow slipped his tongue into her mouth and felt around her mouth, tasting, exploring. They both adventured their mouths, and soon gasped for breath, just staring into one another's eyes.

"Shadow…"

"Amy…"

Shadow took one hand and caressed her back ever so gently. She loved the feeling; she took her hands and rubbed his shoulders, massaging them. Shadow stopped, feeling he would do something terrible to the girl if this continued this any longer.

"Amy, you can sleep in the guest room for the night ok?" she nodded her head in agreement she had already been raped she didn't want anything else for the night.

* * *

Shadow showed her to the room. Although Amy did want someone to stay with her till she fell asleep, since she still had an eerie feeling someone was watching her. 

Amy cuddled under the covers as Shadow watched her slowly fall asleep, feeling guilt rise.

_"I could have prevented her from being raped"_

"_I could have saved her from Scourge's lies"_

These thoughts replayed in his mind as he mentally slapped himself for not doing these things in the first place.

Amy shifted in the bed, and moaned. Shadow snapped out of his thought and looked over to the girl. She had no smile on her face, instead a frown. She may have been having a nightmare he caressed her cheek reassuring things would be fine.

"Amy it's alright, I'm here, your safe with me…"

Amy shivered, "no…" she whispered.

"Scourge is gone, no longer here, your safe, I'm protecting you"

Soon she rolled over on her side and yawned and peacefully went back to sleep a light snoring following after. She was asleep, nightmare less, for now…

Shadow figured she was okay so he could go to bed as well. He walked out the door slowly closing it behind him as he watched her sleep, dreaming happy thoughts.

Unknown to Shadow a figure stood outside Amy's window also watching her sleep. An evil smirk went across his face as he tied to think of a plan to break in.

* * *

Shadow was tossing and turning in his bed he was also having a nightmare and couldn't seem to fight his way out of it.

_Running, panting, breathing heavily, screams echoed the forest._

_Running faster, searching, needed._

"_Shadow help me" a female cry echoed through his ears._

_Finding, seeing, distressed, lust._

_Amy was lying there as Scourge was on top of her raping her before Shadow's eyes._

He woke up, sweating, breathing in deep breathes heavily. He got up and walked to his kitchen to get some water.

* * *

Meanwhile in Amy's room:

Some one had managed to break into the house, but into Amy's room. They walked quietly over to the pink hedgehog staring at her beauty; the burglar's eyes hadburning lust. He carefully got on top of her and gripped her hips tightly rubbing his hands up and down her sides. Tracing each curve of her body. Unfortunately Amy felt weight on her side and her eyes fluttered open to see a familiar face, she wished she hadn't. She tried to scream, but a hand muffled her cries for help.

He whispered into her ear making her shiver "Quiet babe we don't want Shadow to hear us now do we?"

She tried to fight back but he used his other arm to pull her out of bed, and then drag her across the carpeted floor.

Shadow had calmed himself down and was heading back to bed. When he walked past Amy's room he didn't hear any snoring, it was too quietly a eerie, deadly quietly to be precise.

"Something's not right…" Shadow said to himself as he opened the door and flicked on the lights to see 'oh one familiar'.

Standing there was Scourge in the flesh holding Amy by one arm using his other to muffle her cries for help.

"How can this be I killed you" Scourge never dies, in these kinda stories. Shadow fumed as he noticed what the lime hedgehog had in his possession.

"Let her go" Shadow said in a serious tone.

Scourge chuckled as he removed his hand from her mouth, "Awww damsels, can't live without them"

"Shadow, help me!" Amypleaded from the other side of the room.

"Why won't you leave her alone, she did nothing to you, she wants no more of this"

Scourge just shook his head in frustration, "Shadow, you don't understand, Amy did do something to me, she betrayed me. She decided to change her mind at the last second of destroying Sonic"

"So, you lied to her about doing it, and then to top it off, you raped her"

"It still doesn't cut it, I'll get my revenge on her, first I'll rape her then I'll kill her" he motioned towards his neck at the last part.

Amy gulped and started crying, all this frightened her. All she wanted was for this never to happen, she wished she never met Scourge in the first place.

Scourge looked down to the weeping, whimpering girl in his arms. He slapped her across the face. "Stop your crying bitch!"

A red mark was left on her right cheek she cried more from the pain.

"Don't hurt her!"

Scourge was getting tired of this I'm leaving, "Come on babe" he dragged Amy along side with him towards the window.

"NO!" Amy cried out, she had no intension of going. Shadow leapt out at Scourge and slammed him against the wall, making him letloose hisgrip on Amy, giving her the chance to escape. Amy ran and hid behind the door leading to the opposite side of the room. Scourge pushed Shadow off and dusted off his jacket, don't touch me.

"Oh like this?" Shadow shoved him backwards, enough strength to send him through the wall.

Scourge fumed, "yo, stop!"

Shadow Chaos Controlled away, leaving a puzzled Scourge.

The lime colored hedgehog got nervous, he tried to figure out where he would appear.He presumed he would repear behind him, well he wasn't falling for that trick again,little did he know his prediction was wrong. Instead of appearing from behind, Shadow appeared from above.

Scourge's eyes met a pair of shoes, right as he was smashed in the face.

Scourge held his aching face, "Shit!"

"Had enough?"

"For now…but I will warn you both, I'm not through with any of yea, I will be back, maybe in a few days, few months, years, or maybe even again tonight" Amy walked over and hid herself behind Shadow.

"Once I get my hands on her" he pointed to Amy. "It'll be living hell again for her" he started to laugh.

"See yeah losers, and nice working with you baby" with that he Chaos controlled away. Shadow had tried to grab him but he missed.

"Fuck" he slammed the floor in frustration.

Amy walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, "Let him go for now" she said in a soft voice.

"What he tries to attack you again, then what?"

"I'm sure he won't, at least not with you around Shadow"

Shadow did agree about that, as long as she wasn't alone too much he wouldn't attack.

"Well you're gonna have to live with me for awhile, don't worry I'll protectyou Rose" he held her close to him as he whispered the last part in her ear.

Amy blushed at how noble he was.

"Oh Shadow…"

With that Shadow and Amy slept in the same bed (not having sex) as they held each otherand drifted off into sleep, keeping each other safe from the danger in the world.

THERE WILL BE A SQUEL SO STAYED TUNED FOR THAT

REVIEW


End file.
